The Perks Of Being A Horan
by arainysummer
Summary: Niall Horan has a little sister, that's me! Being his sister I get a lot of hassle, however i also get a lot of perks too.


The Perks Of Being A Horan

Chapter 1 - Yes, My Brother Is Niall Horan.

I've had this problem ever since the start of the X-Factor in 2010. It is now 2013 and I still have the constant questions, the paparazzi outside my house, I mean yes I do have over 100,000 followers on twitter but I guess that's just one of the perks of being a Horan. Yes you heard me right a Horan. I am Niall Horan's younger sister and as you can imagine that comes with a lot of perks including; Free clothes, discount at Nandos, Free guitars, some people have even asked for my autograph. In fact some people have asked for Niall's and I'm like... seriously? how can I do that? But I suppose the biggest perk of all is that I'm supporting them on their word wide area tour, which also leads to the next best perk, hanging around with 4 very attractive, very my age, very single boys!

It had been announce that I was supporting a few weeks ago, so this meant extra paps outside our house the past couple of days. I say "our house" because Niall is home for a few days before we set off on tour so that explains most of them but when some of them said they were here for me I was slightly shocked.

"Shannon!" A very familiar voice shouted. "Move away from the window you're just going to encourage them and I want to spend some time with my favourite person before we're mega busy with tour stuff!" Niall whined and he extended his hand out for me to join him.

People have always assumed me and Niall are dating because I have dark brown hair and Niall's is blonde. It's from a bottle you know! Who do you think has been dying it for the past 9 years? but really it's just because we're incredibly close. We've always been close and I'm thankful for that because most siblings want to rip each other to pieces but I love my big brother to, there is literally no better person in the world.

"I know, I'm sorry it's all just a bit weird for me. I mean, I know you're probably used to it by now it's just that it's still strange." I say apologetically as I join Niall on the settee, we link our legs together in the way we always have, his on the bottom, mine next, then his, then mine. Again you can tell why people think we're dating.

"Oh trust me Shnoon, you'll never get used to it." Niall smiled as he passed me the TV remote.

Hehehe I have the remote, this happens all the time. Niall gives me the remote knowing I'm going to make him watch himself but he still does it anyway.

"ooooohhhh look at that" I say giggling as I switch the TV over to "One Directions top 5 music videos."

"Really Shannon? This again?"

"You shouldn't have given me the remote!" I squealed "N'awwwwhh look at you're liccle braces." I say in a baby voice pointing to the screen.

"Awhh don't you know I hated those things!" Niall began to sulk

"I'm only joking with you Blondie, calm down!" I laugh as I squish his cheeks between my finger and thumb.

"Yeah... I know." Niall smiled pulling me into a brotherly hug.

I could tell this was a well needed hug, his hugs are different depending on his mood. Again I told you we were close.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I say slightly moving him away so I could see his face.

"Oh nothing, it doesn't matter..." He said, his mood suddenly falling.

"Niall..." I say, my voice stiffening slightly "Do you really think you can lie to me? C'mon tell me what's wrong.."

"It's just we both go on tour on in a couple of days, which I am the best brother in the world for by the way." A slight smile approached his lips. "But I just don't know how Mum and Dad are going to cope, I mean I know they'll have time to themselves but before they had you to look after whilst I was gone, now they'll have no one, it's just going to be weird for them." he finished with the smile disappearing.

"Right. Number 1: You where already the best brother in the world, and you always will be and that's final. Number 2: I know what you mean but to be honest, you're 20 and I'm 19 so if we were normal, which is your fault by the way." I said with a wink. "But yeah, if we were normal, we'd both be off at uni by now anyway."

"Yeah I guess your right..."

"I'm always right." I said winking again.

"Right! I'm hungry. Can we PLEASE go and get some pizza?" Niall half whined half pleaded.

"Yes, but one question. How are we going to get out of the house? We're trapped by the evil camera men."

"Are we really?" Niall said as he got up and looked out of the window to an empty garden.

"Okay okay. Fine I'll come with you, but only because I'm nice!"

"Shannon, you've never been nice!"

"Hey!" I pouted as I play punched his arm.

"Oh c'mon you know, I love you!" He said placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too..." I laughed sarcastically as we walked out of the door onto a completely empty front garden.

I really enjoyed spending time with Niall in Mullingar at night, mainly because unless there's big news the paparazzi tend to stay away, meaning we get some quality time together. Even if that does mean waiting way too long for a pizza that was cold by the time we got home. That tends to happen a lot. We go out, buy pizza and get distracted by each other and end up walking home at 2mph meaning that by the time we got home, the best pizza in town turned into cardboard. Walking up the stairs to Niall's room we started digging into the stale pizza. I was always jealous of Niall's room, it was the biggest because he was the oldest and the older kids always get better thing. Another thing he always teases me about. We finished the pizza in about 10 minutes.

"Wow, I didn't even realise I was that hungry until I started eating." I said rubbing my now very full belly.

"Yeah, me too!" Niall said in relief "So squirt, Whatcha want to do now?"

I glanced at the clock. _oh shit is that the time? _I thought to myself.

"Actually babe, I think I'm going to get some sleep, its nearly midnight as we have SOOO much to do tomorrow." I say realising how tired I am.

"Shnoooooon." Niall said with that look. The look that gets me to do whatever he wants.

I walked out of his room, down the corridor and into my room. I got changed into my faveourite PJ's grabbed my favourite book and favourite teddy. Yes it was one of those nights. I slowly lugged my now really tired body back to the doorway of Niall's room. As I approached I saw that he was already changed and curled up in his king size bed. He looked up when he noticed me waiting in the doorway.

"Awhh Shannoooon! You know me so well!" He squeaked moving the covers so I could climb in.

I placed my teddy in-between the two of us and cuddle up to him. He was a big teddy so me and Niall could both cuddle him for either side and still have a comfortable distance between us. I got comfy an opened my book. I began reading the first few lines in my head when I suddenly felt a very cold foot kick my leg. Again knowing what he wanted I began reading aloud until we both fell asleep ready for the day ahead.


End file.
